combining_all_world_of_darkness_into_nwod_dicefandomcom-20200215-history
MtA and MtA
I am still writing something up that is workable for this, being that it is mage it has its own unique world founded in self-belief and the power of the will. What I have so far I will post and edit as I go later. The Three Rings of Power The world of darkness has magic that we as a part of creation can tap into. Though like all things of science there are different views on how it works or should work. Like all things that deal with perception, conflicts arise. In the case of magik there are three schools of belief. *The Ascension of Thought(MtA) *The Awakening into Truth (MtA) *The Concept of Order (NwO) There are other groups of course outside the schools of beliefs like the Nefandi, Merauders, and others. But over all each schools of belief take a different approach to magik. Each of these schools of belief are against each other with their own end goal of being the masters of reality. rarely do they work together unless it is against the NwO, or for survival. Beyond that they tend to fight each other before they accept the loss of a node of power. Magik works primarily based off the belief and perception of the end user, so it is simple for both of them to exist in the same world at the same time. just different political structures that are warring for power over the "Why" of reality. The Ascension mages look at the Awakening mages and dislike because they blame them for the NwO's rise to power. When Atlantis existed in this plane a group of mages began building towers so that they could gather the most power and become like unto God. In holy scripts and folklore of old their is a story of a great flood, and the shattering of a great tower. A time when the earth shifted and split apart creating a great ocean and Atlantis sank. To christian and Jewish people it is the Tower of babble and the time of Enoch, while to others it is a similar story when all people were one but something happened. The truth is in the eyes of the elder of the ascension mages, the Awakening group cast a great magic trying to amassing, the most power and it backfired destroying the towers and the world as they knew it. From the rubble arose two factions the awakened who try to obtain the old glory and the ascension who continue to try and race to the top. Both blaming the other for the great catastrophe. But forgotten was the third order within Atlantis that focused on keeping order within the chaos of creation. After the world was almost destroyed they swore to never allow this to happen again, so a secret society was formed and from it the NwO arose. To some they are the Technocracy and to others a much darker antagonist that is linked to the "God Machine" but in the end, they are openly against the other two schools of belief because it was truly their fault the destruction of the world almost came to be and they lost direct contact to their foci of order. Category:NWoD